Chop suey
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Joyeux anniv' ma Lisen! Après sa défaite cuisante à New York, Loki est emprisonné. Pour autant Thor ne peut se résoudre à l'abandonner.


Joyeux anniversaire ma Liseeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Pour ta nouvelle année je me suis dit que je pourrais remiser ma flemme au placard et défier cette saleté de page blanche. Voilà donc le résultat. Un Thorki écrit tout exprès pour toi. Ça peut aussi se lire comme une relation fraternelle ^^

Ça se situe juste après « Avengers », sans pour autant tenir compte de Thor 2 .

Pour les droit d'auteurs, Thor et Loki sont à la mythologie nordique (et aux films Marvel) ce que la chanson « Chop Suey » est au groupe Systeme of a down. (song fic donc, paroles en italique)

Bonne lecture à toi ma Lisen et à toutes celles qui viendront jeter un œil !

**Chop Suey**

_Réveille-toi_

Ne te soucie pas Thor. Oublie ses regards inquiets. Oublie sa culpabilité. Ne retiens que ses fautes. Garde ta haine. Entretiens-la. Cache-la.

_Attrape un pinceau et mets-toi un peu de maquillage._

Enfile tes masques de froideur. Souris. Sois fier. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre.

_Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu tes blessures._

Ne laisse rien paraître. Sois froid. Fort. Ne montre pas tes faiblesses. Tu n'en as pas.

_Pourquoi laissais-tu les clefs sur la table ?_

Pourquoi lui laissais-tu une chance de t'ouvrir le cœur ? Tu l'as fait et il t'a bafoué. Reprends les clefs de ton âme. Ne les offre plus à quiconque. Barricade-toi derrière ses verrous.

_Te voilà en train de fabriquer une autre fable._

Tu ne peux l'empêcher de t'atteindre. Ta clef sera toujours sienne.

A qui crois-tu mentir ?

A tous.

Seul Thor te comprend. Lui seul voit encore en toi. Il sait que tu te caches. Il voit tes blessures passées. Tu ne les as pas assez maquillées. Il te connaît trop bien.

Il ne faut pas qu'il te perce à jour. Il en sait déjà trop.

Il t'a déjà vaincu par deux fois. Il t'a fait passer après le bien de sa chère Terre. Il disait que tu étais le plus important pour lui. Qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Qu'il voulait retrouver son frère.

Mais c'est bien son frère qu'il a mis en prison.

C'est bien son frère qu'il a enfermé.

Pourquoi vient-il encore te voir ?

Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il alors à te ramener dans le droit chemin ?

Tu ne mérites pas ses efforts.

Non.

Il ne mérite pas que tu te soucies de ses efforts.

A qui crois-tu mentir ?

A tous.

Enfile tes masques. Sois fier. Ne le laisse plus t'atteindre.

* * *

_Réveille-toi._

Réveille-toi mon frère.

Sors de ce cauchemar dans lequel tu t'es enfermé.

Crois-tu que je ne te vois pas ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas ? Suis-je devenu si différent à tes yeux ?

Je te vois, dans une cage comme un animal. Je te vois, toujours plus malheureux sous tes airs sarcastiques.

Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, outre le fait que tu sois l'un des plus dangereux criminels que cette prison détienne. Je sais que tu te caches sous un masque que seule mère pouvait fendre.

Je sais et je ne peux rien.

Mon frère, pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas approcher ? Je connais mes fautes qui érigent autant de barrières entre nous, mais pourquoi est-ce toi qui les maintiens ?

Tu m'en veux pour mon insouciance, mon égoïsme et ma fierté. Moi qui t'ai tant aimé, je t'ai négligé. Mais alors que je veux réparer mes fautes, pourquoi t'y opposes-tu ? Que t'ai-je fait pour mériter tant de mépris ?

Tu m'évites et me railles, tu me tournes en ridicule tout en refusant ma présence.

Et pourtant, malgré le fossé que tu creuses entre nous, tu ne peux m'empêcher de voir ta détresse. Je lis sous tes masques comme j'ai toujours lu en toi. Je discerne sous ta haine grandissante l'enfant que j'ai meurtri. Je vois les abysses dans lesquelles tu t'enfonces.

Je ne peux t'en tirer.

Et je ne peux t'offrir ma rédemption si tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion, mon frère.

* * *

_Tu voulais_

_Attraper un pinceau et te mettre un peu de maquillage._

Enfiler tes masques. Ne pas le laisser t'atteindre. Encore.

[Qu'il te ramène à la maison.]

_Tu voulais_

_Cacher les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les blessures._

Ne rien laisser paraître.

[Qu'il te rassure.]

_Tu le voulais._

Le faire souffrir.

[Qu'il t'aide]

_Pourquoi laisses-tu les clefs sur la table ?_

Pourquoi lui laisses-tu encore une chance ? Ne t'a-t-il pas assez fait de mal ?

N'est-ce pas de sa faute si tu es là ?

Il va réutiliser les clefs de ton cœur.

Ne le laisse pas faire.

Défends-toi.

_Tu le voulais_

Le tuer.

[Lui.]

* * *

Tes carapaces se fissurent à mesure que le temps passe. Tu me laisses lire de plus en plus loin en toi. Tu t'abandonnes à mon regard, sûr de toi, comme si ce que je pouvais trouver n'était pas important. Mais sous ton apparente confiance, je devine ta fragilité, celle que tu n'as jamais pu abattre et que tu noies obstinément au plus profond de toi.

Je devine cette faiblesse comme je devine à quel point elle te ronge.

Tu t'enfonces toujours plus loin dans ton marasme, sans me laisser la possibilité de t'en sortir. Tu me juges toujours pour mes fautes passées, tu t'obstines à m'en vouloir.

Pourquoi me laisses-tu lire si clairement en toi si c'est pour refuser mon aide ?

* * *

_J'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas En la vertu de mon suicide_

N'est-ce pas Thor ? Tu ne me comprends pas. Toi qui crois si bien lire en moi, tu ne vois pas pourquoi je me laisse dépérir. Tu ne vois peut être qu'un énième caprice de ton cher petit frère… Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Je te regarde, de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre. Tu sembles si inquiet, avec ta mine abattue. Pour un peu, tu me supplierais presque.

Tiens-tu tant que ça à savoir ? Soit. Je vais t'expliquer. Après tout, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, enfermé dans ma prison. Et je déteste cette pitié sur ton visage._  
_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je t'adresse plus qu'un regard méprisant. Je te parle de notre enfance. J'étais si attaché à toi, mon grand frère si parfait, si protecteur. Puis tu t'es éloigné de moi, poussé par ton égoïsme, ta fierté. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu avais déjà atteint ces conclusions. Tu n'essayes même plus de t'excuser, trop conscient de tes fautes. Tant pis.

Je continue.

Je t'explique d'où je viens réellement, comment je l'ai découvert. Bien sûr tu le sais déjà, mais tu n'avais pas deviné, à l'époque, à quel point j'en avais été malade. Perdu dans ta course à la gloire, tu ne m'avais pas vu sombrer dans la haine. Je discernais enfin le gouffre qui nous séparait, et tu n'avais rien fait pour me rassurer.

Alors je m'étais laissé aller à cette colère. Je voulais gagner le trône pour me venger de toutes ses années de mensonge. Mais même à ce moment-là je me mentais. Le trône et le pouvoir n'étaient que des prétextes. Je voulais juste que tu me regardes à nouveau. Et tu l'as fait. Mais tu ne m'as traité que comme un enfant gâté, continuant de me mépriser. Sans même t'en rendre compte tu as attisé le brasier de ma haine. Même quand je suis revenu d'entre les morts, même quand je me suis réattaqué à ta très chère Terre, tu n'y as vu qu'un caprice.

Tu me coupes à ce moment-là de mon récit et dans ma marche effrénée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais levé.

Je n'ai jamais lu autant de détresse sur ton visage. Tu sembles complètement anéanti de culpabilité. Une partie de moi se gonfle d'une joie malsaine à te voir souffrir et je laisse fleurir un sourire hautain sur mes lèvres. Une autre partie, que je tente d'étouffer, ne demande qu'à t'offrir le pardon que tu me supplies de t'accorder.

Car maintenant tu me supplies. Tu m'implores de te pardonner pour m'avoir tant fait de mal. Tu me promets de te rattraper. Tu me promets une vie meilleure. Tu m'assures ton soutien.

Et j'aimerais tant te faire confiance. Je te tourne le dos, de nouveau impassible. Il est trop tard.

* * *

Mon frère… Comment ai-je pu ne pas entendre tes appels au secours ? Je t'écoute étaler ta haine, ta colère et je sens toute la détresse qui s'y mêle. Tu n'as même pas l'air de te rendre compte à quel point tu mets ta douleur à nu. Porté par le flot de tes sentiments, tu fais les cent pas dans ta prison, tu agites les bras, tu me hurles dessus. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi emporté, comme galvanisé par ta colère il reste si peu de chose de ta réserve habituelle que s'en est terrifiant.

J'ai été si aveugle.

Même quand j'ai tenté de te ramener avec moi je n'ai pas compris ta réclamation. Tu voulais seulement que je t'écoute. Et je n'ai fait que te traiter comme un gamin. Je ne mesure que maintenant l'ampleur des dégâts que j'ai causés.

Mon petit frère, si pur, presque un ange… Te voilà travesti en criminel pour les fautes de ton ainé.

_Et je pleure quand les anges méritent de mourir._

* * *

_Réveilles-toi_

Tu t'es presque fait avoir. Un peu plus et tu lui avouais à quel point tu l'aimes toujours. Tu es trop faible. Tu tiens trop à lui. Et il ne doit pas le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour conserver ta pauvre fierté de fauve en cage.

_Attrape un pinceau et mets-toi un peu de maquillage._

Remets tes maques, redessine tes traits, fais les plus épais, plus sûrs, plus cruels. Qu'il ne puisse plus les fendre. Etoufe cette petite voie qui te supplie de rendre les armes.

_Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu tes blessures._

Cache les failles qui traversent ton âme, emplis-la de haine. Empêche Thor d'y laisser germer un espoir fou.

_Pourquoi laisses-tu les clefs sur la table ?_

A croire que tu veux qu'il t'ouvre le cœur. A croire que tu veux encore lui ouvrir ton âme. Tu en as déjà assez fait. Concentre-toi. Anéantis-le, ne le laisse plus t'affaiblir._  
_

_Te voilà en train de fabriquer une autre fable_

Tu peux tous les berner mais pas lui. Maintenant que tu lui as raconté une partie de ton histoire, il ne renoncera plus, et tu le sais. Tu veux te persuader que tu t'étais ouvert pour le faire souffrir. Tu te mens à toi-même. Tu voulais juste qu'il comprenne. Qu'il puisse enfin regagner ton pardon.

Et voilà qu'il est en train d'y arriver.

_Tu voulais_

_Attraper un pinceau et te mettre un peu de maquillage._

Pour l'empêcher en vain de t'approcher.

[Qu'il te ramène à la maison]

_Tu voulais _

_Cacher les cicatrices pour effacer un peu tes blessures._

Pouvoir rester insensible à sa culpabilité.

[Qu'il te rassure]

_Tu le voulais_

Le blesser

[Lui]

* * *

Mon pauvre frère. Moi qui m'obstinais à penser que la faute venait de toi. Bien sûr que tu as mal agi. Mais il est d'autant plus sûr que j'en suis la cause, et bien plus profondément que tu ne me l'avais laissé présager.

Maintenant que je le sais, je ne peux que contempler l'étendue des dégâts.

Mais au milieu de ce désastre, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir le petit espoir que tu as laissé fleurir. Tu t'es ouvert à moi, tu m'as donné les moyens de te comprendre. Tu n'es plus aussi insensible que tu veux bien me le laisser croire. Tu ne l'as même jamais été. Et bien que tu t'obstines à me rejeter, j'entends désormais ton appel au secours. Et cette fois-ci je ne te laisserais pas tomber, mon frère.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas En la vertu de mon suicide_

Mais est-ce seulement encore mon intention ? Je te hais, toi mon stupide « frère » qui a la bonté de me redonner une chance. J'ai beau essayer de me prémunir de ta compassion dégoulinante d'amour, je ne peux m'y soustraire entièrement. Même toi tu l'as compris. Je le vois dans ton regard. Tu sais que je succombe. Mais je ne te laisserais pas la joie de me voir abandonner. Si tu veux ta chance tu devras venir la saisir. J'ai déjà assez plié pour toi.

* * *

_Mon frère_

Tu t'es confié à moi, m'a révélé tes failles que tu n'avais jamais montrées à quiconque. Tu me laisses enfin une chance de réparer mes torts. Depuis que tu t'es laissé aller à ta colère tu ne te comportes plus de la même façon. Maintenant te me regardes, me laisses te parler, sans railleries, sans me répondre. J'ai l'impression que tu attends. Mais tu as déjà assez patienté mon frère. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

J'ai soudoyé un garde aujourd'hui. En échange de quelques pièces, il m'a donné les clefs de ta cellule et a détourné le regard quand je t'ai rejoint dans celle-ci. Dès que j'ai posé un pied dans ton antre les murs ont changés de couleurs. Je suppose que tu viens de camoufler l'intérieur de la pièce, pour nous abriter des regards des autres prisonniers. Tant mieux. Je ne supporte plus leurs insultes à chaque fois que je te rends visite.

Comme à ton habitude, tu es assis à même le sol, contre le mur. Tu me toises, sans un mot. Si tu es surpris tu ne le montres pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ou plutôt j'aimerais te dire trop de choses, que je t'ai déjà répétées mille fois.

Je regrette.

Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Faute d'avoir les mots appropriés, je me contente de te tendre la main, dans l'espoir que tu la prennes. Tu fronces les sourcils et plantes ton regard froid dans le mien. Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait. Comment pourrais-tu l'être avec un frère aussi médiocre que moi ?

Je finis par m'asseoir en tailleur en face de toi. Au moins sommes-nous au même niveau maintenant. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir renouer le dialogue. Je serais donc bavard pour deux.

Je commence doucement, incertain. Je te raconte, une douce nostalgie dans la voix, certains de mes souvenirs passés avec toi. Je ne t'arrache pas un sourire, ton regard passe au-dessus de mon épaule, mais je sais que j'ai toute ton attention.

Au bout de deux heures de monologue, je finis par me relever. Je pars pour cette fois, mais tu as beau être têtu mon frère, je le suis bien plus que toi.

* * *

Mes masques sont tombés.

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que tu viens, tous les jours, pendant deux heures, me parler. Tu le faisais déjà avant, mais ton discours a changé. Tu ne cherches plus à me convaincre, me dicter ma conduite, ni même à t'excuser. Tu me parles de notre enfance, de nos parents qui ne sont en réalité que les tiens. Tu ne cherches plus à obtenir de réponse. Tu meubles seulement le silence de ta voix grave, attendant le moment où je finirais par réagir.

Les premiers jours, je réussis à rester impassible, me bornant à te fixer sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Tu ne t'es pas découragé.

Ce que tu peux être têtu…

A partir de la deuxième semaine la tentation fut trop forte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner devant ton air niais alors que tu racontais la fois où nous étions tombés dans le ruisseau derrière le palais. Ton regard s'est illuminé dès que tu vis l'esquisse d'un sourire. Tu t'empressas de continuer ton récit, guettant la moindre faille de mon masque de froideur.

Ce genre d'accident arriva de plus en plus fréquemment, malgré tous les efforts que je déployais pour m'en empêcher. La troisième semaine, je n'essayais plus de retenir mes réactions. Je n'arrivais même plus à mépriser ton visage irradiant de joie devant mes mimiques. Je ne pouvais que me maudire pour la faiblesse dont je faisais preuve.

Maintenant, j'attends avec impatience le moment où tu arriveras, sans même m'en sentir honteux. J'aimerais vouloir rester insensible, mais cela m'est devenu impossible. Je me contente de sauver le peu d'apparence qu'il me reste, à défaut de pouvoir me mentir à moi-même.

Et toi, imbécile heureux, tu t'en réjouis.

* * *

_Mon frère_

Il s'est installé en trois semaines en étrange routine entre nous.

J'entre dans ta cellule et tu en opacifies rapidement les parois. Nous nous regardons, toi toujours à terre. Puis je te tends la main, réitérant ma demande comme à chaque fois, inlassablement. Car je sais que tu finiras par y répondre. J'ai retrouvé au fil des semaines le frère que j'ai tant aimé. Tu réagis enfin à mes paroles, par un sourire, un haussement de sourcil, un regard amusé. Pourtant tu ne me parles toujours pas. Mais je sais que ça viendra.

Alors que je m'apprête à retirer ma main, le miracle que j'espérais tant se produit. Tu lèves te doigts graciles vers les miens, les attrapes, et te relèves d'un mouvement souple.

Un petit ricanement franchis la barrière de tes lèvres tandis que je te regarde, statufié. Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement stupide.

* * *

Tu as l'air tout à fait stupide. C'est à peine si tu ne baves pas, la bouche entre-ouverte de stupeur. Enfin tu reprends pied avec la réalité et un immense sourire s'étale sur ton visage. Tu as toujours l'air stupide mais au moins tu réagis. Etrangement, te rendre heureux me remplit d'une certaine satisfaction. Je me ramollis vraiment trop à ton contact…

Je ne parle toujours pas, attendant que de voir ta prochaine réaction. Mais je crois que ton dernier neurone se noie dans une mer de béatitude car tu te contentes de serrer mes doigts dans ta grosse paluche, me dévorant des yeux. C'en est limite gênant. Et tu as toujours l'air extrêmement stupide.

* * *

_Mon frère_

Mon cher petit frère, enfin tu m'offres ce que j'attendais tant ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de raffermir ma prise sur ta main, de peur que tu ne m'échappes à nouveau. Un petit sourire étire tes lèvres, alors que tu sembles te moquer royalement de ma tête. Mais je ne peux t'en vouloir. En prenant ma main, tu me cèdes enfin ton pardon et le gage de retrouver notre relation d'antan.

Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, si fort que s'en est presque douloureux. Alors que je cherche quoi dire, un détail attire mon attention sur ta peau. Sous sa surface affleurent de sombres lignes, tandis que ton épiderme bleuie doucement. Je relève les yeux vers les tiens, qui sont devenus rouges. Même tes cheveux ont pris une teinte saphir. En quelques secondes tu as revêtu ta véritable apparence de géant des glaces.

* * *

Tu sembles surpris. Tu ne m'as jamais vu ainsi il faut dire. Pour autant tu n'as pas l'air dégouté. Tu n'as pas relâché ma main. Tu n'as pas reculé. Tant mieux. Car si tu veux me regagner mon entière confiance, il faudra m'accepter comme je suis. Pour l'instant tu te contentes d'observer ma métamorphose avec fascination. Mais cet immobilisme ne te ressemble pas. Me serais-je trompé ?

Tu finis pourtant par bouger, pour porter la main à mon visage. Tu suis lentement le tracé d'une ligne le long de ma joue, puis passes ta main dans mes cheveux, comme pour en tester la sensation. Tu sembles satisfait car de nouveau un grand sourire s'installe sur tes lèvres.

J'en suis assez soulagé, même si toute autre réaction m'aurait surpris venant de toi.

* * *

Le bleu te va bien mon frère. Et il prouve la toute nouvelle confiance que tu as mise en moi.

Une irrésistible vague de joie me submerge à cette pensée et sans plus y réfléchir je te serre dans mes bras. Quel joie mon frère…

* * *

La dernière fois que tu m'as pris à bras le corps c'était sur le sommet de la tour de cet arrogant humain… Stark. Je t'avais enfoncé une dague dans le flanc. Et bien à cet instant je ferais bien de même, tellement cette effusion de joie est gênante.

A mon grand dam, tu as toujours été très tactile. Même quand je cherchais à te tuer, tu venais toujours enchevêtrer tes doigts dans mes cheveux pour bloquer mon visage de ton pouce. Toujours à te rapprocher à outrance de moi. Ne connais-tu donc pas l'espace personnel ? En plus c'est extrêmement ambigu comme position. Il faudrait que je te fasse part de ces remarques, une fois que tu auras fini de m'asphyxier.

Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Tu m'emprisonnes littéralement dans ton étreinte, que je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir briser si je le voulais. Et encore faudrait-il que je le veuille.

Je deviens aussi mièvre que toi, c'est affligeant. Je pourrais en avoir honte mais je suis pour l'instant trop obnubilé par la sensation de ton visage se nichant dans le creux de mon cou. T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais beaucoup trop tactile ?

Je ne peux que pousser un soupir en sentant tes joues mal rasées chatouiller ma peau. Tu es pire qu'un enfant. J'essaye tout de même de me détendre malgré la situation légèrement crispante. Je pose mes mains sur tes omoplates, les tapotant doucement en désespoir de cause. Je suis sûr qu'en cet instant il n'y a pas plus heureux que toi dans les neuf mondes. La satisfaction transpire par tous les pores de ta peau.

Les minutes défilent et tu ne sembles toujours pas vouloir te défaire de moi. Je pose mon menton dans le creux de ton épaule, patiemment. Tu as eu assez d'obstination pour me ramener d'entre les morts, je peux bien t'accorder quelques minutes de ma nouvelle vie.

Tu déteins vraiment trop sur moi. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne chose.

J'ai laissé mes masques s'effriter pour disparaître. Je t'ai laissé m'atteindre. J'ai renoncé à garder ma clef hors de ta portée, elle sera toujours tienne.

_Entre tes mains je remets mon âme._

Tu as mérité ma confiance.

Je pose ma reddition.

* * *

Je ne peux que savourer le fait de t'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. J'ai enfin regagné ton estime, que j'avais perdu il y a si longtemps. Nous allons enfin pouvoir avancer de nouveau. Même s'il y a encore tant à faire, nous y arriverons.

Il faudra prévenir Père et Mère, les convaincre de te libérer. Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas vivre à Asgard. Tant pis, je te construirai une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque.

J'ai confiance.

* * *

-Pourrais-tu envisager l'éventualité de me lâcher s'il te plait ?

_\- _Mh… nop.

* * *

Voilà ma Lisen j'espère que ça t'aura plu, encore tout plein de bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Review ?


End file.
